


Torture

by HideNagachika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideNagachika/pseuds/HideNagachika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki had never wished for death more than he did at this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

Kaneki seriously doubted he could take another round of gruesome torture. He could see the large, blonde man walking slowly towards him. His face was covered by the ski mask yet again, but this time he seemed slightly different. Less massive.

He was holding something. Could it be the pliers again? No, this time it was a microphone. Why would he have that? 

He slowly took off the mask. It wasn’t Jason.

It was Macklemore.

This is so much worse than Jason.

He started rapping. Damn, Kaneki wasn’t the only one who thought he was gay in the third grade.

But who else was walking into the room?

Hide.

Oh no oh no oh no. Kaneki can’t let hide see him like this. He is chained up, bloody, and he is a monster. This can’t be happening. Wait, what the hell is he wearing? Is that a snapback? Why does it say Matty B Raps on it? Oh fuck. He knew Hide always looked a bit familiar.

Hide then started making sick beats with Macklemore. 

Kaneki had never wished for death more than he did at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDNT MAKE THIS LONGER BC I WAS CRYING BECAUSE OF MATTY B RAPS


End file.
